Forum:Chatzimarkakis verliert Doktorgrad
Die Entscheidung der Universität Bonn ist sicherlich sehr bitter für ihn. Mit Erleichterung kann er aber zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass die Universität Bonn keine Täuschungsabsicht sieht. Er hatte die Arbeit im Jahr 2000 doch mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit deswegen online veröffentlicht, weil er überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie gemäß der Promotionsordnung gewesen sei. Mit der Arbeit hatte er ja schließlich sein Universitätsstudium krönen wollen. An dem Wunsch hat sich nichts geändert. Er ist bereit, eine erneute Doktorarbeit in Angriff zu nehmen. Offenbar haben unzureichende Zitiermethoden zu dem Schritt geführt, ihm den Doktorgrad abzuerkennen. Wir in Vroniplag sollten aber begrüßen, wie offen Jorgo Chatzimarkakis mit seinem Fall umgegangen ist und auch heute noch umgeht. Für sein erneutes Promotionsverfahren wollen wir ihm wir ihm die Daumen drücken. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 15:51, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich denke, solches Daumengedruecke waere ideal fuer dein Blog, nicht fuer das Forum. Fiesh 16:11, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Der Sieger sollte doch immer Größe zeigen, meinen Sie nicht? Etwas Ritterlichkeit ist auch im 21. Jahrhundert nicht fehl am Platze. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 16:19, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich, oder jeder andere hier, ist weder Sieger noch Chatzimarkakis Verlierer. Einziger Verlierer ist die Wissenschaft, aber die wehrt sich jetzt und wird hoffentlich als Sieger hervorgehen. Die Tatsache, dass dein Blog fuer derartige Aussagen bestens geeignet und dafuer gedacht ist, das Forum aber nicht, hat damit aber ueberhaupt gar nichts zu tun. Fiesh 16:25, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ich drück ihm nicht die Daumen. ___________________________ Aber signieren könnten Sie trotzdem. Also ich denke mal, seine Dissertation ist ein Grenzfall. Es gilt in ihr: alle Quellen sind mit Fußnote ausgewiesen und im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt. Die Universität Bonn kritisiert aber, dass nicht ausreichend klar sei, wie sich eigener gegen fremden Text abgrenze. Also: Keine Stelle ohne Quelle - jedoch ohne Gänsefüßchen. Auch der Alma Mater von Chatzimarkakis ist für das rasche Verfahren zu danken. Insbesondere wurden übrigens auch die Verteidigungsargumente von Chatzimarkakis für gewichtig gehalten - eben weil wohl ein Grenzfall vorliegt. Fehler eingestehen fällt manchmal schwer. Dennoch ist nur stark, wer aus Fehlern lernt. Hoffen wir, dass Chatzimarkakis uns das nun beweisen kann. 88.16.181.0 16:08, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich sag mal so: Wer Sachen, die man eigentlich im etwa zweiten Semester lernt (in eigenen Worten schreiben etc. pp.), nicht verstanden hat, aber erzählt, er wäre in Oxford gewesen und hätte dort Harvard-Zitiertweise gelernt, für den kann ich keine Ritterlichkeit erübrigen. Statt einer zweiten Doktorarbeit wäre ein Wiederholen des Studiums angesagt. Tja, wer heutzutage so alles seinen Doktor hat(te)... 79.216.212.86 16:35, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : @88.16.181.0, sie übernehmen/verschleiern gerade die pressemitteilung von c. (oder spricht hier drabe ohne nick?) 195.46.44.53 16:36, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::"Es war, als sollte die Scham ihn überleben." Frangge 16:41, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) __________________ Was m.E. am wichtigsten an der Entscheidung der Universität Bonn ist, ist die Bestätigung, dass keine Täuschungsabsicht gegeben war. Dies ist ein wahrhaft salomonisches Urteil, das alle Beteiligten zufriedenstellen kann, zum einen die Wächter über die Prinzipien wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens, weil der Verstoß gegen diese Prinzipien weiterhin zur Aberkennung des Doktorgrades führt, zum anderen aber auch den Politiker Chatzimarkakis, der sein Amt behalten und somit auch weiterhin im Dienste unseres Volkes arbeiten kann. Wir haben alle gewonnen: die Wissenschaft, der Politiker und Familienvater Chatzimarkakis, und nicht zuletzt auch unser Volk. Wir brauchen Politiker. Chatzimarkakis ist noch jung. Er kann uns noch für Jahrzehnte erhalten bleiben. 88.16.181.0 16:47, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich kann (zumindest aus deren Pressemitteilung) nicht erkennen, dass die Uni Bonn bestätigt, dass keine Täuschungsabsicht gegeben war. So wie ich das sehe, wird die Frage, ob eine Täuschungsabsicht vorlag, gar nicht beantwortet, sondern nur festgestellt, dass es sich um "wissenschaftliches Fehverhalten", einen "Plagiatsfall" und laut dem Dekan um "Machenschaften" handelt. In dem Video spricht der Dekan sogar von Verstößen gegen die wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit 93.197.132.194 17:35, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : : Soweit ich das erkennen kann (siehe auch anderer Thread zu den Rechtsgrundlagen der Entscheidung) HAT die Uni ihm Täuschungsabsicht attestiert. Die einzige Rechtsgrundlage für eine nachträgliche Aberkennung des Doktorgrades, die auf das abgelaufene Verfahren passen dürfte, ist § 20 (2) der PromO der Philosophischen Fakultät. Und der greift nur bei nachträglicher Entdeckung eines Täuschungsversuches. Von einer nachträglichen Aberkennung aufgrund von "Methodenfehlern" oder einem abstrakt formulierten "wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten" ist nirgendwo die Rede, sondern glasklar von "Täuschung". Wäre ganz schön, wenn die Uni das noch mal deutlicher sagen könnte, wenn dem denn wirklich so ist... : 178.200.138.23 22:05, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : .................... "Dieses Video zeigt die Erklärung von Prof. Dr. Günther Schulz zum Entschluss des Fakultätsrates der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn vom 13.07.2011, dem Europa-Abgeordneten Georgios Chatzimarkakis den Doktortitel zu entziehen." http://uni-bonn.tv/podcasts/20110713_ST_StatementSchulzeZuChatzimarkakis.mp4/view "...weil man immer auch die Fallhöhe eines Betroffenen mit bedenken muss..."? Ist das Fürsorge in Bezug auf den Aufschlag? Fällt C. also gar nicht tief? Wer sehr (zu) tief fiele, bekäme den Doktortitel nicht entzogen? 195.46.44.53 16:51, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ist denn für Herrn Chatzimarkakis Vroniplag weiterhin Denunziantentum? Im Grunde müsste er auch diesbezüglich noch einmal öffentlich Stellung nehmen, da die Textanalyse ja anscheinend doch korrekt ablief. Für mich bleibt ein fader Beigeschmack: Ein Volksvertreter hat unbewusst getäuscht und sich dadurch für mich politisch disqualifiziert. (ein interessierter Mitleser) ---- Bei der kritiklosen Lobhudelei von Drabe für Chatzimarkakis kommt bei mir doch stark der Verdacht auf, dass Drabe eine Sockenpuppe von Chatzimarkakis oder irgendjemand anderem mit starker Nähe zu Chatzimarkakis ist. (87.161.98.197 17:08, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC)) Ich kann den Ausdruck 'Lobhudelei' in diesem Zusammenhange nicht verstehen. Was meinen Sie damit? Dietrich Ratlos Rabe Drabe 17:44, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @87.161.98.197 nöh!! 195.46.44.53 17:20, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) niemals LiteRatur 17:23, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nur ganz am Rande, Wo befindet sch dieser thread momentan? Ist er im Limbo? Er ist nicht gelöscht, aber er erscheint auch nicht im Forum. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 19:58, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ............ limbo? irgendwie völlig ot, noch dazu lang. vielleicht passt`s hier gerade dennoch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1K0Pob-gzg 195.46.44.53 20:10, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ___________________ Nee, ernsthaft. Wo steckt der thread? Ich finde ihn momentan nur noch über die alerts von Wiki in meinem email account, wenn etwas geändert wurde. Ihr Dietrich Verwirrt Rabe Drabe 20:25, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ............. @ Plagin Hood - danke für`s `gerade`-formatieren! 195.46.44.53 20:35, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @Drabe: Ihre Haltung ehrt Sie, und ich möchte ihrem Beitrag Einiges hinzufügen: Chatzimarkakis hat sicherlich starke persönliche Motive für die Erlangung seines Doktortitels, dabei handelt es sich aber ganz offensichtlich nicht um Titelsucht oder Erlangung persönlicher Vorteile. Dass er sich den Stress einer Promotion erneut antun will, spricht auch für ihn, da er in Zukunft unter besonderer Beobachtung stehen wird und sich absolut keinen Schnitzer mehr erlauben darf. Bei ihm gehe ich, im Gegensatz zu anderen Plagiatoren, auch weniger von Absicht aus denn von reinem Unwissen. In meinem eigenen Studium habe ich nämlich an meiner Universität absolut Nichts über die Grundregeln wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens erfahren. Man hat uns ein dünnes Büchlein empfohlen namens "Richtlinien der Manuskriptgestaltung", und das wars dann. Ich habe mich dann halt bezüglich der Zitierweise an der Abschlussarbeit meiner Vorgängerin orientiert...... Wer fehlerhafte wissenschaftliche Arbeiten kritisiert, sollte zumindest auch einmal fragen, ob den betreffenden Personen das entsprechende Repertoire auch vermittelt wurde, nachdem sie arbeiten sollten. Dass die Universität Bonn von einem "Grenzfall" spricht und trotz der eindeutigen Entscheidung in ihren Kommentaren eher zurückhaltend war, spricht ja für sich. Von daher drücke ich Herrn Chatzimarkakis ebenfalls die Daumen für einen Neuanfang! Googlefix 21:40, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) --- Ich habe die Uni bisher nicht von einem "Grenzfall" sprechen hören, sondern nur Chatzimarkakis selbst. Der Dekan sprach heute von einem "Sonderfall" und meinte damit, dass bei Chatzimarkakis anders als bei den bisherigen Plagiatsfällen die Quellen angegeben sind, und "nur" die Zitate nicht korrekt belegt. Er hat aber auch klar kommuniziert, dass das genau so inakzeptabel ist, und er hat obendrein ebenso deutlich gesagt, dass das Ausmaß an fremden Textstellen in der Arbeit für sich genommen schon zu groß wäre, um für eine Dissertation akzeptabel zu sein. Nach einem "Grenzfall", bei dem ernsthaft Uneinigkeit oder Zweifel hinsichtlich der Entscheidung bestanden hätten, so wie Chatzimarkakis es darstellte, klang mir das nun nicht. Mein Mitgefühl mit Chatzimarkakis' möglicher Unkenntnis der Regeln hält sich auch in Grenzen, denn erstens gab es auch damals schon Lehrbücher zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten (wenn auch weniger), zweitens hat er es ja anscheinend mal gekonnt (Bei der Magisterarbeit soll er ja richtig zitiert haben, bis er dann bei seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in Oxford seine jahrelang eingeübten Praktiken plötzlich über den Haufen geworfen hat für eine imaginierte Zitationsweise.) und drittens zeigt er sich jedenfalls derzeit absolut beratungsresistent. Wäre er lernwillig, hätte er längst zur Kenntnis genommen, dass offenbar ziemlich alle Wissenschaftler der Auffassung sind, dass er etwas falsch macht. Aber das will er anscheinend bis heute nicht glauben. Von mir aus kann er es auch gern noch mal versuchen, aber die Voraussetzungen scheinen mit in Anbetracht all dessen denkbar schlecht zu sein. 178.200.138.23 22:01, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Sehe ich ähnlich. Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Konsequenzen. Es zeigt höchstens, dass zusätzlich zu den Plagiaten eventuell nicht gewusst wird, was wissenschaftliches Arbeiten ist. Ob die Plagiate aus Unwissenheit oder Täuschungsabsicht entstanden sind, ist unerheblich, es folgen die selben Konsequenzen: Es ist keine eigenen wissenschaftliche Leistung. Und selbst wenn im Studium nicht hinreichend auf korrektes Zitieren hingewiesen worden wäre (wobei selbst kleine Büchlein wie "Richtlinien zur Manuksriptgestaltung ..." diese enthalten und hinreichend weiteres Material angeben bzw. problemlos selsbt beschafft werden kann), bleiben die Anforderungen an eine Dissertation unberührt. Wer Lücken hat (ganz egal, warum), muss diese angemessen selber nacharbeiten können, wenn er berechtigt einen Doktortitel tragen will! Bin mal gespannt, ob sich jemand findet, der ihn als Doktorand akzeptieren will. Auch eine schöne Formulierung von seinerHomepage: "Ich bin bereit, eine erneute Doktorarbeit in Angriff zu nehmen".... sorry, das würde keine ERNEUTE Doktorarbeit sein, sondern eine ERSTE. Das bisherige war eine Literatursammlung. 79.216.191.234 10:05, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) So ganz unrichtig sind diese Bedenken auch nicht. Ich habs auch unter den genannten Bedingungen geschafft, fremdes Gedankengut eindeutig als solches zu kennzeichnen und darüber hinaus zu kategorisieren, so dass daraus sogar eine eigene Leistung wurde. Es geht also, wenn man denn will. Nichsdestotrotz haben die Universitäten in der Vergangenheit auf diesem Sektor viel versäumt. Es wird Zeit, dass sie es erkennen und schnellstens Abhilfe schaffen. Dann bleibt ihnen zumindest die eigene Peinlichkeit erspart. Googlefix 22:13, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________ "und er hat obendrein ebenso deutlich gesagt, dass das Ausmaß an fremden Textstellen in der Arbeit für sich genommen schon zu groß wäre, um für eine Dissertation akzeptabel zu sein" Na, hat's also doch noch einer gerafft? --- Glückwunsch. DAS war doch des Pudels Kern. Sonst hätte J. C. durchblicken lassen müssen, dass seine Eigenleistung buchstäblich grenzwertig ist - eher im rein mathematischen Sinne gemeint (lim...), denn als Adjektiv des Teenie-Jargons. ;-) Und da er so etwas natürlich nicht offenlegen wollte, hat er ganz bewusst verschleiert, wieviel von einer Quelle er übernommen hatte. Ansonsten hätte wohl auch der Doktorvater gesagt, "Damit kommst du bei der Prüfungskommission niemals durch; die Arbeit lebt nur von Fremdmeinungen". Richtig, tut sie ja auch, nur hat C. wahrscheinlich seinem Doktorvater glaubhaft machen können, das stamme von ihm - weil dieser eben aus Bequemlichkeit nur flüchtig über die Arbeit drübergeschaut hatte und sich gar nicht dafür interessierte, woher diese "geschliffen formulierten Erkenntnisse" kamen. Andy 217.50.55.169 10:34, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) "Doktorarbeit In ANGRIFF NEHMEN" ???? Atttttakkkkkkkkke !!! Ich würde eher sagen: eine Arbeit, Doktor oder nicht, geht so: anfangen, durchführen, zu Ende bringen. Wenn die Arbeit war "Fenster putzen", und nachher sind die Fenster total verkratzt, weil "Oxford-Harvard" ... Dann will ich diesen Menschen nicht mehr zum "Angreifen". Weder zum Angreifen meiner Fenster noch zum Angreifen eines Textes, den er gerne schreiben möchte. 178.1.99.118 11:48, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Aus einem Artikel der Mitteldeutschen Zeitung: der Journalist und Politikberater Michael Spreng: ... Der langjährige Journalist Spreng nennt es gleichwohl "fatal, dass die FDP-Führung sich in Schweigen hüllt und so tut, als wäre da nichts. Sie müsste ein klares Wort finden und ihre Mandatsträger zum Mandatsverzicht auffordern." .... 188.98.141.0 21:19, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- http://www.faz.net/artikel/C31147/plagiatsaffaeren-der-grenzfall-nach-dem-fall-30463834.html "......... Alexander Graf Lambsdorff, teilte mit, dass er und seine Kollegen die Entscheidung der Universität Bonn bedauerten. Er hielt fest: „Wir begrüßen, wie offen Jorgo Chatzimarkakis mit seinem Fall umgegangen ist und auch heute noch umgeht. Für sein erneutes Promotionsverfahren drücken wir ihm die Daumen.“ .........." Offen? Die Lügen mit der Harvard-Zitierweise und "Oxford-Intertextualisierung" sind doch kein Zeichen von Offenheit, sondern von Volksverdummung pur. Das soll offen sein? Offen unehrlich und offensichtlich gelogen. Und das begrüßt auch noch ein Alexander Graf Lambsdorff - die FDP tickt wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig. Andere schämen sich dafür nicht nur heimlich und die FDP denkt bloß an sich und "begrüßt" die Lügen. Und dann noch gegen VroniPlag hetzen, obwohl VroniPlag für die Tricks und Lügereien überhaupt nichts kann. Ja, da muss man wohl ganz offen den Mund halten, wenn man von den Abgeordneten ver....eiert wird! Da ist es mir echt lieber, die Abgeordneten sind nicht offen und legen einfach ihr Mandat nieder - statt faule Ausreden und haarsträubende Lügen noch offen an den Mann zu bringen. Einfach mal mit Anstand die Verantwortung übernehmen und abdanken! Punkt! 188.105.114.130 22:11, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also ich sehe es ganz einfach: er hat seine Doktor_WÜRDE_ verloren. - Ehre - Würde - Anstand - Respekt Ist das nichts mehr? oder formal: - Dr. Chatzimarkakis wurde gewählt, nicht - Hr. Chatzimarkakis Gruß wech Wech 23:24, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC)